Zero Magia
by Thatpotatoguywhohas9000lives
Summary: A young man was dispatched by the Utopian empire of Arcueisq to investigate the green portal appeared out of nowhere near him(much to his chagrin) and unknowingly got himself to become a familiar of a lass who can't use magic like others whatsoever... Will this meeting change her fate and become the most powerful magician of her own world?
1. Chapter 1: Anomaly

Author's note: *lights candle* Hello. I'm PotatoGuy9000, a newbie around here. Hope you liked my story... Also it contains a very over powered character so... Well... To those who don't like overpowered characters should give this a try. Also please give me reviews and criticisms so I can work on a better writing of the story. I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and its characters... *blows candle*

Edit 1: edited the author's note...

* * *

Chapter 1: Anomaly

 _"Knowledge is power..._

 _Power leads to the corruption of oneself..._

 _Power destroys those who wields it..."_

These words echoed on the head of a young man while sitting on a chair, reading an article, near an alleyway on a massive station complex of some sorts. The man thought to himself 'Well... I honestly didn't recognized these words of my senior until now'. A voice rang out of nowhere and a green thing is slowly being formed near him " _My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe,"_ the man thought 'Where the heck did this voice came from?!'.

 _"my divine,"_ 'Still not amused about this... Although I used to be a God until I become bored of it.'

 _"beautiful,"_ 'Hoi... Isn't this plainly exaggerated?' a tick mark appeared on Magnus's head.

 _"wise,"_ 'Wise?! What the hell am I supposed to be!? A friggin' Hermit!?' another tick mark appeared.

 _"powerful servant,"_ 'I ain't a servant. Also didn't the servant part got repeated? If I ever got my hands on the one reciting this, I'll literally push him/her/it/whatever on a cliff for repeating that.' The man gets another tick mark but larger than the ones before.

 _"heed my call,"_ 'I would, but I don't know your number.' The man does an XD face on his brain while having tick marks remain.

 _"I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"_. A green portal appeared near him but he ignored it and didn't get sucked because he is a former God and has the ability called Menu which he gained infinite stat points due to the fact he killed some Gods and obtain their powers(mostly came from the God of Infinity because it pissed him off), he often pushes the stats to the max. Then a robot interrupted his reading and said "Name: Magnus. Subject: Investigate the anomaly near you and where it leads."

"You seriously had to ruin my reading(and boredom). Congrats." Happily said by the man while he looked at the robot before turning his attention to the anomaly nearby. "What's this? Some sort of portal to another dimension, timeline, or world?" The robot then replied "Note: Screw you mang. Just do the f*bleep* job." The robot leaves while the man stands up and goes in front of the portal then said to his mind, 'Records of Aetheris(Author note: Also known as Akashic Records)'. Suddenly numerous magic circle appear on him and information flowed through his mind. 'Hmm... Summoning... Familiar contract... Zero Louise... Halkegania... This info is incomplete and unfamiliar due to the world that this anomaly is linked with, has its own Record not calibrated to mine. Looks like I have no choice but to go there then.' He then steps in front of the portal the saith while making his title changed into 'Wayfarer of Worlds' using Menu, "Well. To the great yonders I lived for and fro, I will go to another vast adventure once again."

The man entered and in a flash, the portal disappeared.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Magnus

Author note: Wow... More than 2,000 words. I did not expect this chapter to have that number of words. Anyway...

What am I gonna say again?

Oh right... I don't own the Familiar of Zero and its characters. Also I just realized that the chapters in the near future, features violence so I'll change the rating to M.

* * *

Chapter 2: Magnus

-Location: Tristanian Magic Academy, Tristain, Halkeginia; Moments before Magnus appears-

Louise chants, " _My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!_ " then after that an explosion appeared.

"Hahahaha... Looks like Louise failed ag-"Kirche laughed before a light sphere showned in front of them.

Magnus thought 'Fascinating bunch of people around here-'then he sensed the affinity of the pink-haired girl 'Is that Nether (aka Void)? This will be an interesting stay...'

Everyone was in shock. The sphere then wandered around as if it's observing them just before it shot a beam of light towards the forehead of Louise. Then the beam of light get absorbed by the sphere and numerous magic circles appeared. The sphere then shot beams of light towards the magic circle in a circuit-like manner and cause the entire campus to shake before it begun to expand then seemingly ate the magic circles. The sphere then began to distort and it begun to randomly take shapes of people.

"W-w-what's going on!?" Louise shouted as Colbert assumes his staff to prepare to defend against it.

'I can't use my true form yet... I'll assume into the least important appearance.' Magnus thought to himself while in his light sphere form.

The sphere then begun transforming into... A cute black kitten with green eyes! Then it purred.

"Aww..." Many of the female students somehow captivated by its cuteness. But for the familiars they are shaking nonstop as if they are seeing a predator in front of them, some of them hid behind their summoners.

"Hahaha-" a random male student laughed until he sensed the killing intent from the kitten to which he peed from his pants.

Tabitha looked what happened to nearby familiars and said quietly "Suspicious..."

'Um... This is it? I was expecting something... Bigger.' Louise thought to herself shockingly.

"Well, that was unexpected... I thought it's something bigger too." Colbert sighed "Miss Louise... Would you please continue?"

"Uh... Oh, Okay. My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." Louise kissed the lips of the kitten. The kitten levitated with numerous runes appeared before a rune appeared on its left shoulder.

Colbert thought 'Those runes… I think I've seen them before, I must research it.'

(Author note: Be prepared, for numerous time skips are about to happen in this chapter. I blame the lord of space and time, Chronos.)

-Time skip-

-Louise's room-

Louise gets a paper, ink and a quill. "I guess it's time to name you... What is a good name for you?"

Louise thought for a few hours. Before putting an orz pose. "I give up... I can't think of anything..."

-Time skip-

'She's not waking up... Let's shock her a little bit.' Magnus thought then he purred on her as if he's waking her up.

"H-hey. Cut it out. Oh hey. Aww..." Louise then holds the kitten and said, "Wow... You're heavier than you looked like. I wonder what you eat." Louise then exits the room.

A whisper of words then come to her "Anything... Including your kind."

"Huh, what!?" Louise is shocked but assumes it's just her imagination.

"Good morning, Louise." Kirche greeted Louise. "Good morning. Kirche." Louise returned the greeting while holding the kitten.  
"Aww... Isn't it a cute thing?" Kirche attempts to touche the kitten but Louise stopped her with a glare and go away. Kirche shook her head but was bewildered when saw Flame shaking out of fear as if its seeing death itself. "Flame, what happened?" Kirche then sees where Flame look and saw the direction where Louise is. "Oh hey, Tabitha. I didn't see you are already here. " Kirche exclaimed. "Suspicious..." Tabitha said while looking at the kitten.

-Time skip-

'Wow... This is the dining area? Fascinating! Its way smaller than the food court of the complex.' Thought by Magnus while they are about to enter it.

Louise sitted and places the kitten down. "Here is the food for you."  
Many female students are still awed by the cute kitten.

-Time skip-

Louise and the kitten (Magnus) entered the lecture hall, she then puts down the kitten.

The kitten jumps to the table.

The teacher entered the room.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring." Said by the lady.  
"My, my... It looks like you have a cute familiar, Miss Valliere." She remarked upon seeing the kitten.  
"Well I thought it was bigger-"She was interrupted by the laughter emanated room.

"Louise the Zero! Don't go around grabbing random kittens off the street just because you can't summon anything!" Malicorne snickered.

"No! I did everything properly! It was all that appeared!"

'This boy's existence is like a pest to me.' Thought by Magnus. 'However, it'll be the best to ignore him.'

"Don't lie! I bet you couldn't even use the spell for summoning familiars! You are always a -"Suddenly everyone sensed the killing intent of something in the room. The one who made the killing intent was none other than... Louise's kitten!

Chevreuse readied her wand as she saw Louise's kitten nearing Malicorne. The kitten then hissed and numerous eyes are seen on the whole body before its head transformed into an incredibly gruesome beast then roar in front of Malicorne as if it's beginning to devour him (think of Jabberwocky). Chevreuse and the others can't move as if there's a spell that binds their movement.  
Malicorne began to shake and probably peed his pants while silently whimpered "Mommy." then he fainted.

The kitten transformed back to normal and purred at Louise's side before going to sleep (but not entirely asleep because he's observing while his eyes are closed). Everyone is terrified at what happened, except Tabitha while she has the 'I knew it!' look.

"I-I-I-I s-s-s-suppose we will do the lesson now... Right?" Everyone nodded as Chevreuse asked.

Everyone let out a deep sigh as they realized the danger has gone asleep.

"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister?" She points at a random male student.

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind." The randome male student exclaimed.

"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."

Chevreuse coughed then said. "The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. –bla bla bla- In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."

'I knew it... Earth is foundation. Can't they be more obvious!?' Magnus thought.

"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. Bla bla bla..." Chevreuse said.

Chevreuse laid some pebbles and cast a spell.

The pebbles turned shiny yellow.

"Are those gold!?" Kirche exclaimed

'They are brass ignorant fool.' Magnus thought to himself with a hint of anger. Louise then calms the kitten thinking it dreamt of a bad dream.

"No its brass. Only square-class mages are able to transmute gold." Chevreuse gave a small cough "I'm just a triangle mage."

'Oh great... Just how awful the research of magic in this world!?' shocked realization by Magnus

-bla bla bla bla-

"Miss Valliere, would you like to demonstrate it to me?" Chevreuse pointed at Louise.

"Eh... Me? I guess... I could try."

Kirche raised her voice "Umm... It would be better to not let her try. We've had enough expl-"The kitten opened its eyes briefly and looked at Kirche before closing and assumes a sleeping position. Kirche swallowed saliva as fear made her shook.

"What is it?" Chevreuse asked.  
"N-n-n-nothing." Kirche stuttered while shaking. 'This thing is far more terrifying than the Ancient Dragon.'

Louise walked towards the table and recites a spell.

'This Mana output. I must warned her!'  
A voice whispered to her "Think of the most beautiful gem you ever think of not the pathetic gold you see, find that diamond of utmost brilliance within you and you'll shock the ones whom laughed at you."

Louise then think about it. Then the unimaginable happened. No explosion! They saw a rainbow light and see the pebble became a prismic rainbow gem!

Everyone in the room are shocked about this. "Impossible!" Everyone exclaimed.

After that Louise shouted while searching the room with her eyes "W-who are you and why are you helping me!?"

"Of course. How could I forget!? Fret not for I do not mean you harm." Everyone traced back where the voice came and shockingly realized where it came from. It's from the kitten.

"My... My... I forgot my manners. Allow me to introduce myself..." The kitten spake.

"My name is Magnus. The Wayfarer of Worlds." Magnus said to them while making the boredom sound bored.

'Wayfarer of Worlds!? By the Founder. This one is a nutjob' everyone thought instinctively.

"Wayfarer of Worlds!? Wait... Does that mean you've met Brimir?" Asked by a random blonde male student.

"Brimir? You mean the one who put genocide to other races because of paranoia and was killed by the Elf maiden in order to expel the corruption of the Black Dragon, Nemeior while the void mages of next generation sealed it away?" Magnus replied.

Everyone then was shocked about this.

"If you guys need me I'm out of here and gone through the library." Magnus then used his hand to claw out air and created a small portal. "Oh and that nickname of yours... 'Zero' was it? Keep it. The one you called Founder has his blood within you, and his magic is in you deeply. If you wish to learn more about Nether, or Void, then come with me. For the great me, shall teach you everything about it." He then offers his hand to Louise.

'He knows about the magic I have? Think Louise... He might be lying... Or not... Quick think!' Louise hesitated and asked "Is everything you say is true? "

"Of course, everything I say is true. Cross my heart." Magnus then crosses his chest with his little fur h and a glow of cross is seen.  
"Well... I guess I'll give you a time to think about it. But first I'll go to the library to get more info about this world" Magnus entered the portal, then the portal closed.

-Time skip-

Louise frantically walking back and forth in her room thinking of what her familiar... That was supposed to be a cute kitten... Said. 'Wait...' She reminisce of what happened and she blushed. 'I kissed a young man!? However... He is too terrifying to be tortured... I-I-I...' She then bang her head on the pillow while shaking heavily...

-Meanwhile-

-Library-

'Just as I suspected... This world... Is primitive! So primitive! I should have known! Wait... Calm down.' Magnus then said in his mind 'Records of Aetheris'. Numerous magic circle appeared before him with circuit like pattern. 'Good thing I calibrated it earlier. Now... Time to strip every single knowledge of this world.' Magnus smirked in his 'normal' human form.

-Time skip-

-Louise's Room-

'My... My... She's asleep. Hmm...' Magnus looked around. 'This room is a mess... I'll clean it for her along with her clothes'

-Time skip-

-Morning-

A kitten purred near her. "Hwey..." Louise sleepily said after that she wipes her eyes. "Aww... You're such a cute thing... I just had the most awful drea-"She saw Magnus levitating in the air while transforming into different creatures before settling in on a humanoid-like form with scales and three pairs of horn, each consecutively smaller than the first, with numerous magic circle and some sort of information screens in different language all over him before they begun to dissipate and he slowly descends. She awed at what he is doing before he transformed his clothes into a strange metal silk jersey and dragonscale pants with boots. "What? Oh... Pardon my manners. I didn't mean to bewilder you, lady who opened the green portal... It's just that my people have a saying that 'An early bird catches the early food' also I created that cat near so you could have something to play with or keep you company." Magnus said to Louise as he begun stretching. "There are no classes today right?" Louise nodded, "I suppose, we shall set out now to outside of this room. Now lass, for a great day is upon us." Magnus wisely said and realized he is becoming a little bit of a hermit to his chagrin.

Chapter 2 ends...


	3. Chapter 2,5: Chronos

Author Note: Short Chapter inbound.

* * *

Chapter 2.5: Chronos

-Time skip-  
"Lalalala…" said by a small child while skipping also skips time itself.

-Meanwhile on another universe-

"Hey look a star!" Said by a guy with an orange hair with a cyclops girl near him.

-Time skip-

"Congrats. You are now husband and wife-" Said by the priest to them but was interrupted by them.

"WHAT!?" shouted the two

-Time skip-

On bed. "Wait... WHAT!?" The two shouted.

-Back at the dimension where the child is skipping-

Suddenly a voice echoed. " ** _CHILD! STOP WITH THE FLIPPIN' TIME SKIP! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!_** "

The source of the voice is an old man sitting on a throne that has the motif of clocks and time.  
A robot appeared and said to the old man. "Ol' friend Chronos. How l-l-l-l-" the robot does a bluescreen sfx.

"Oh great…" The old man slowly become younger then face-palmed... Literally.

The robot booted up. "-ong it has been? Reports say, Magnus is on a mission."

The old man, now a young man stand up and said "May this mission be successf-... Wait... Magnus!? You mean the guy who accidentally blown up a world when he was supposed to protect it!? _QUICK!_ We must get the council for this matter at hand!" The young man then slowly becomes small and became a boy. "After I turned back to my old self."

Ch. 2.5 ends…


	4. Chapter 3: Blade of the White Light

Author Note: Chronos's child is the one responsible for the numerous time skip on Ch. 2. In this chapter. It will be fixed and be lowered to some extent.

Chapter 3: Blade of the White Light

-Louise's room-

"Hey, you good for nothing familiar! Help me dress up!" yelled by Louise at Magnus.  
"My fair maiden, we have a saying to others that 'Once a person gained too much dependence on something, it will make that person weak than those around'. So I'm afraid I can't help you… Also the main reason I'm doing this because my claws are sharp and I don't want to cut, this fair maiden's beautiful and gentle skin." Magnus bowed gentlemanly after the last part before showing his claws.

Louise sighed and decided to do it on her own.

"Also I'm going to be invisible for a while, to... Observe things, which are not lewd by the way. Also I'm probably on the library feeding knowledge to my mind. So if you need something from me. Ask the little kitten, for it is an observer golem that I made to be my eyes and ears." Magnus then slowly fades.

-Meanwhile-

"La-"Chronos' child then jump but before he could land Chronos use a chop on his neck and made him asleep.

-Short time skip- (Author's Note: Told ya.)

-Outside of Louise's room-

"G-g-good morning, Louise…" Kirche said while being stuttered fearfully because she saw the kitten.

"Good morning, Kirche." Louise evilly smirked as she realized her familiar made everyone fear it. "Say… You asked me yesterday if you could touch the kitten. Then." Louise slowly neared her while offering her the kitten to be touched.

Kirche hesitated, and beginning to near her hand to the kitten before the kitten opened its mouth slowly revealing sharp teeth(imagine the Azumanga Daioh scene about Sakaki).  
"N-n-noooooooooooooo!" Kirche ran away along with Flame.

"Wait Kirche! You haven't touch the kitten yet!" Louise, still smirking, chased Kirche around. *cue clown song or whatever its name is*

-Brief time skip-

-Library-

'Is it just me, or does these time skips have begun to weakened.' Magnus thought in the library.

-Meanwhile-

Louise sighed as she sits down on the table while some was paled out because of what happened yesterday (Ch. 2).

Suddenly a shout broke the silence, "Plebeian! How dare you make my cake fell from the floor!?"

It was Guiche who broke the silence.  
"H-hey Guiche." Montmorency calms Guiche but failed to do so.  
"You plebeians should learn some manner-"Suddenly out of nowhere a portal appeared in front of Louise and shot a beam on the forehead of Guiche knocking him out.

"What's with the ruckus about, summoner?" Asked by Magnus to Louise.  
"Wait, I thought you'll be gone?" Louise replied.

Magnus: Oh that. I lied… Well… It's just that, I already read all the books in the Library.  
Louise: Wait… You read everything!?  
Magnus: Of course, my dear.  
Louise: Then, what are the information written on the book about earth magic?  
Magnus: Earth magic is –bla bla bla- and that's it.

Louise is shocked about this.

Guiche regains consciousness and shouted "Who shot that magic at me!?"

"I did." Magnus raised his right hand then he noticed a brown caped girl nearby. "Hey, first year. Guiche is over here."

"Guiche-sama. I came here with the soufle you asked me, and-" the first year girl then noticed Montmorency near him. "G-Guiche-sama, who is she?"

"W-w-well I-"Guiche was interrupted by Montmorency.

"Guiche!? What's the meaning of this!?" Montmorency shouted.

"Guiche-sama?"The first year girl then teared her eyes and ran away spilling the soufle on the ground.

"Hmph." Montmorency then walks away like nothing happened.

"Plebeian! How dare you made these maidens' heart break!? I, Guiche, with the runic name of 'Bronze', challenged you to a duel at the Vestri court!" yelled by Guiche angrily.

"Sure why not? It's been a while since I have fun." Magnus's eyes glowed briefly.

"Hoy! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Asked by Louise.

"Killed? Fool. I've died countless of times already, and I've become immune to Death itself." Magnus remarked while a grin appeared on his face.

-Vestri Court-

"I have a question... What are the rules on these duel?" asked by Magnus.

"The rules are either you die or surrender!" Shouted by Guiche angrily.

"Sounds good to me." Magnus eyes begun to glow while a wide grim-like smirk appear on him.

=(BATTLE START!)= +Magnus vs Guiche+

Guiche summoned a bronze Valkyrie.

"Seriously?" Magnus sighed then chanted a strange incantation "▌ΘȠĀ▬oΦ■Āτ√৸τδΦझδ▐!" (Translation: Magnificent white light shining above, form a blade and smite my foe, through this day whom I considered to be of use, materialize as I said thy name, Seiken)

After he finished it. Magnus then snap the finger on his right hand and numerous swords made out of light.

'I-Is this magic!? But why does he have no wand?' Guiche thought before summoning more Valkyries. "You're a noble!?" asked by Guiche.

Then all the swords shattered before all of them fused into a massive white sword.

"What kind of magic is that?" Louise asked with her eyes shining like stars.

"This is a 3rd tier Holy Magic of the Paladin Series, the Noble Art: Seiken." Said by Magnus.

The sword swung itself to the Valkyries, destroying it, before it pointed itself on Guiche and begun to glow.

"I'm no noble of this land. I am the one who caused magic itself to kneel before me." Said by Magnus before he grabbed the white sword on its blade and shattered it.

"I-I yield!" Guiche shout while doing a dogeza pose.

"Now…" A crown briefly materialized on Magnus's head. Magnus shouted to Guiche, "I order thee! Apologize to every single girl you've had affaired with in this campus!" The crown dissipated.

Guiche kneeled before him and said, "Yes, my lord."

'W-what's happening? Why can't I control my body?' Guiche thought before he begun apologizing to every girl he had affaired with in the entire campus.

'I should've used [Mind magic: Coercion] to make him become afraid of girls, but meh…' Magnus shockingly thought before he examined his left hand's rune glowing. "Gandalfr…" silently said by Magnus before he walk away.

'Who is that person? To be able to manipulate mind. He must be powerful…' Guiche thought to himself while bowing to Montmorency.  
-Time skip-

"Professor Colbert someone wants to see you." Longueville said as she greeted Colbert then Longueville went away.  
"Hello. I'm Magnus, Louise's Familiar." Magnus introduced himself.  
"You're Louise's Familiar? That's preposterous. Louise's familiar is a c-" Colbert then saw Magnus transformed into a cat.  
"Do you believe me now?" Magnus smirked.  
"Y-yeah." Colbert was bewildered of what happened.  
"Now, now, lad." Magnus transformed to his previous form then showed his left hand. "Gandalfr" Magnus smirked as Colbert's expression changed.

-Brief time skip-

Louise then opens the door to her room. "H-hey! Fami-"She then shocked as her room changed into fields of green.

'By the Founder! What happened to my room?' Louise has her mouth agape as she saw a tower appearing out of nowhere.

She then closes the door, and the room returned back to normal with Magnus laying on the hay.

'Thank the Founder, it's just my imagination' Louise thought while sighed deeply.

"Hello." Lazily said by Magnus while reading a strange book before he opens a small portal and throws the book there.

"What is that!?" Louise pointed at the small portal before it dissipated.

"That my dear summoner, is known as 1st tier, Storage arts, [Space Magic: Item Box]." Magnus informed.

"If I may…" Magnus shown a paper which shows him he is her new tutor. "I would teach you this after I cleared out some room on the void tower."

"You're going to teach me magic!?" Louise shouted.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise. But- hmm… Mr. Colbert, I know you're outside the door. I could see your Mana." Magnus said.

"Looks like your familiar is quite peculiar." Said by Colbert as he open the door.

"S-sir Colbert." Louise greeted Colbert then looked at her Familiar.

"Sorry that my familiar is quite id-"Louise was interrupted by Mr. Colbert. "Don't worry about it. The thing is. There is something you need to know. The runes of your familiar is similar with the legendary familiar, Gandalfr."

"What does that mean?" Louise asked.

"It means. You are a Void Mage." Magnus notified Louise.

Louise's expression changed to glee, with a hint shock.

"Since there are no Void Mages that could teach you, and the only one who knows void than everybody else is your familiar, we have no choice but to let him teach you the magic of void." Colbert has an astonished expression.

"W-what?" Louise was shocked.

Magnus whispered to her. "Congratulations on becoming a void magician!" Magnus then softly knocks the wall before revealing a banquet of food and they were in fact, inside the [Domain: Plains] the whole time. "It's time to celebrate." Magnus smiled before quickly changing his clothes into a butler-like outfit.

Chapter 3 ends…


	5. Chapter 4: Dreamwalker

Author Note: I got the inspiration for the spell used in this chapter on the Wizardly Tower manhwa.

Edit 1: Fixed the word on the near end of the dream.

Chapter 4: Dreamwalker

* * *

-Louise's Room; after the banquet-

"Goodbye. It was a nice banquet." Colbert and Old Osmand waved their hands. The banquet was only exclusive to the teachers to prevent the word of Louise being a Void Mage. Magnus then created a portal to the Vestri Court after turning them invisible.

-Brief time skip-

Louise is fast asleep, while Magnus is awake due to him not needing sleep at all. He then decided to use _that_ spell to see who has that 'affinity'. He silently chanted "▕⏅⋈⋏⊺Я¤Þæℷ∃∰∝▏" then a pillar of light descended upon the campus but not seen anywhere outside the campus.

'Looks like everyone has good dreams- huh... That maid with black hair.' He then used astral projection and teleported near Siesta. 'Impossible... Someone who could enter dreams of other people other than Louise.'

-flashback-

"Huh... How come there's nothing but black space in here?" Louise said.

"This my dear is my dream. But why are you here?" Said by a man on a throne near her.

"Who are you?" Louise asked.

"I am Magnus, your familiar. Dreamwalker. Unfortunately, since you haven't got your ability in control. You'll probably not remember this." Magnus smirked as a flash of light shot to Louise and she waked up in real life with a bored face. "What was I dreaming again?" said by Louise to herself.

-flashback end-

'Looks like I have to dive in her dreams and notify her then.' Magnus's projection then dived into her body.

-Siesta's Dream World-

"This is… Intriguing." A cloaked man said near a small black-haired child.

"Umm… Who awr ywou?" Said by the small black-haired child.

"You don't need to know who I am. All you need to know and remember is what I am about to tell you." The cloaked man said. "Find Magnus. He will show you the great way to the path of Arcane."

-Real World-

"Huh… Why do I have the compelling reason to find a person known as Magnus?" said by Siesta.

Chapter 4 Ends…


	6. Chapter 5: Apprentices

Author Note:

Chapter 5: Apprentices

* * *

After the good dream spell of Magnus. The morning was filled with commotion. The commotion is that every single one personnel of the campus dreamt well. Firstly, the one who started it was Guiche who claimed that he saw his dream and remembered it. He said that he was in a 'good' mood when he conversed with Montmorency. Apparently every single one of them joined the dream discussion and caused a commotion on Vestri Court.

Magnus wandered around the campus and was found by Siesta.

'Oh great. I misunderstood the magic in her. It's not Arcane. It's Quantum! To think someone with the affinity of this magic in this world. However, only one of the paths was opened. Must've happened in the past, eh?' Magnus sweated as he thought about it.

"Umm… Are you lost?" Asked by Siesta.  
"Oh hey. Uh… It seems to me that this is our first meeting, lass? How about we introduce ourselves first?" Magnus smiled. "My name is Siesta, and what does this fair gentleman is named?" said by Siesta as she does the maid greeting. "How delightful? A person around here who knows manners. My name is Magnus." He bowed, then he noticed a shock on Siesta. "Um..." He wave his hand in front of her (he did not cast magic at her at all, so to speak). Siesta shook her head and speak. "You're the one _That Man_ spake in the dream."

"What dream?" Said by Magnus. "N-nothing." Siesta sighed.

"So… I heard that you're on employment? How about I purchased your employment form?" Magnus smirked as he summoned a small bag.

-Brief time skip-

(Author Note: You guys better take notice of the time skips. It will be part in an arc later.)

-Void Tower, now renamed as Tower of Netheire (Author note: pronounced as Net-heya-r)-

"W-why is she here? She is a plebeian!" Shouted by Louise.

"What is there a problem for me to get another pupil so you can have a challenge in your hands?" Magnus smirked. "By the way. She is the same as you, a dreamwalker."

"Dream- what?" Louise asked with a hint of confusion.

"Never mind about that. You probably don't remember it after I hit you with [Mind Magic: Erase Memory Blast]." Said by Magnus while smiling.

Louise was now more confuse about what he just said.

"So students. Are you ready to learn?" Magnus then cups his hand.

"Yes!" Both of the girls shouted.

"Nether, also known as Negative Aether, Nulliso Magiac, Nothingness… Well actually Nether has many names like its counterpart, Aether. But the most famous one is Void. It stands in the Bottom half of the Circle of Magician Conduitary Balance while the upper half is Aether. Nether, is by what experts say, disruptive, chaotic in nature… But not as chaotic as Entropy, the magic that was banned and sealed in many worlds due to its evil nature. Unfortunately Entropy is needed to maintain balance and the ones who sealed it got destroyed by too much Arcane, the thing that nullifies Entropy. As for my senior's words of warning to live by when casting Nether, 'Merge many elements into Nether and it will probably destroy your face.', hence why we are going to the first lesson of my teachings to Nether. The building of resistance to the Nether element. However Siesta, the element Nether is not your affiliation nor is any other magic in this world. You are a special case. Yours is known as Quantum. Unlike other magic out there, yours is the element produced when you mixed the six elements, Aether, Nether, Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water to an extent, it is also the most dangerous magic so far in many worlds I've seen. Quantum itself is the more dangerous than Nether. Quantum warps the space around it and break down reality itself. A mage of Quantum could cause a disturbance in space-time and create an event horizon, an object that devours everything including light itself. Quantum is different and probably takes years to learn. But to a loyal pupil, it will take a year or for a more loyal pupil, a month. Your lesson plan is about unblocking the Quantum path your body, mind and soul then moving on to controlling it on offensive and defensive uses." Magnus informed.

"So. Shall we?" With a wave of hand, he used a variation of [Domain] known as [Domain: Training area].

-Many days later-

'Concentrate Louise, concentrate… Now release!' Louise focused and caused an orb of Nether energy on a stray doll before it begun to shrink down and crushed the doll. "Good, good. Your control to [Nether Magic: Imploding Synergy] has increased for the past three days." Magnus claps his hand then turned to Siesta who created numerous orbs of spectrum-like coloring. She then points her finger on the targets and hitted all bullseyes. "To achieve control like this in such a few days… By the next months' time, you will be at Base Glass rank Quantum Mage."

"T-thank you, Sir." Siesta bowed. Louise on the other hand was breathing heavily due to her stamina is low because of the training routine she has done for the past days before she got to use magic three days ago. "Louise-san are you alright?" Siesta asked as she gets a towel for Louise. "I-I'm fine. I'm just out of breath…" Louise then thought that if she hadn't got the training that Magnus told her then she would've fainted by now.

"Let's take a break." Magnus said and summoned bottles of water in front of them on a table so they could drink.

(Author Note: Mage ranking is different in Magnus's world. The highest was Magic God, a title when one gained all magic through numerous worlds and ascended to a higher plane of existence. Each ranking has different ranking names and has three stages, Base, Equate, Ascended.

Examples:

The Nether Mage rankings: Atrium is the lowest, Arnich is low mid, Kwoae (In Magnus's language is blacken night) is mid, Sigirteo (In Magnus's language, Eternal Night) is high mid, the highest is Obliverik (In Magnus's Language, Netherbearer).

The Quantum Mage rankings: Glass is the lowest, Prism is low mid, Spectrum is mid, Gemnite is high mid, and Brilliant Diamond is the highest.)

-Brief time skip-

Suddenly a loud noise is heard. "I sensed, golem… Earth element. The master was… Longueville!?" Said by Siesta as magic circles was around her. "I knew it. Fouquet is Longueville." Said by Magnus as he deactivated the [Domain] and on a board nearby was numerous reports about Fouquet and the lines all over the board traces to a picture of Longueville in the middle of the board. He carried Louise (Author note: because she can't fly yet.) went where the golem was, with Siesta, she has done a pseudo-flying with her standing on a magic platform. They arrived at the scene and Magnus quickly said to them "Siesta cast [Color Flash] upward, Louise use [Nether Blast] on the foot of the golem. Then Louise use [Repulse] to knock her out. "

Longueville saw them approaching and used her golem to attack however, she was caught off guard by the [Color Flash]. Then when she was about to regain her eyesight, she staggered due to Louise and caused her to nearly fall down but she managed to grab. But it was too late. [Repulse] hit her and knocked her out. 'H-how is this possible!?' Longueville thought while she fell down and thankfully she didn't get crushed by the golem when it fell apart.

-Time skip-

'Hmm… Is it just me or does time skip is becoming more frequent? Let me check on something' Magnus then chants a spell "[◍▻▤▩ 〙〘 ◊╳❖]"... Magnus then sweated heavily. 'Time... Is going to break?! I must warn the others!' Magnus then teleported to the principal's office.

"Old Osmond! We need to talk now!" Shouted by Magnus hurriedly.

"What's the hurry, friend?" Said by Osmond. Magnus then flips a table nearby.

A quake then begun to happen, not a planetquake but a quake in space time and objects slow down before they resumed their normal speed. Osmond then has his eyes widen along with his new secretary.

"Now you believe why I'm on a hurry?" Said by Magnus.

Chapter 5 ends...


	7. Chapter 6: Cataclysm in Time part 1

Author's note: Nailed it...

* * *

Chapter 6: Cataclysm in Time (1)

* * *

A massive grandfather's clock is seen in a white expanse.

A portal opened and two lights are clashing to each other before the light with dark yellow hue summoned chains to restrain the lighter one.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Shouted by the lighter one.

"I'm going to do what has been supposed to be done a long time ago!" The dark one transformed into a man and wielded a strange dagger on high then stabbed the middle of the clock.

"NO!" The lighter one shouted.

*cue music Battle for the Grand Star for dramatic reasons*

The pendulum swung once, a beast is seen standing on top of corpses and turned towards "them".

The pendulum swung again, this time a count of light blue hair was dying of an arrow but a ripple changed it and the count was alive but now a king with his daughter and wife near him smiling. The clock is slowly gaining cracks.

The pendulum swung for the third time, a man with a red eye glowing on his right side and a ring of a red gem is slowly gaining a grin before a man with a hat of a wizard and gray hair confronts him at sword point.

The pendulum swung on the fourth but this time cracks are now seen on the pendulum. Magic circles are all over the clock with runes that translate into "ERROR". A man was stabbed by an elf maiden was seen. A large ripple is shown and it changed into the man and the elf maiden riding a dragon as black as the night to war with a city of white and winds.

The pendulum then swung and broke causing the cracks to glow and broke the clock into 8 giant pieces. Time slowed and fell apart. Then the 8 giant pieces gained cracks before flying to numerous direction and one of them has been absorbed by the dagger. One of the pieces are transformed into a monster. An orb of unknown sorts begun materializing where the clock supposed to be and slowly shaped into a monstrous form. It then slowly crawled before it run towards the dark one. The creature attacked him and removed his arm. "Why did you break the seal!?" The creature shouted before an incredibly powerful quake shook the area and a being in chains is seen. The being roared before it shattered its chains. Then summoned numerous black holes before it shot them towards the lighter one.

"IT HAS BEGUN! The work made by the Devourer of Space and the Devourer of Time upon fusing into one, thousands of eons ago! The Devourer of Space-Time!" the dark one laughed with red eye glowing on his right side.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 7: Cataclysm in Time part 2

Author's Note: Next chapters will be on the 3rd person point of view of the ones that follows.

8 = Galia

9 = Chronos

10 = Magnus

11 = Wardes

12 = ?

13 = [name scratched out]

14 = D. E. M.

15 = ?

Chapter 7: Cataclysm in Time (2)

* * *

-Route to Galia-

"I guess it rained hard... Hey! "A ripple is felt before the carriage was stopped as the man driving it run away. "Huh? Why did he run away?" Kirche questioned to Tabitha as her eye widen where Tabitha looked. A beast is seen on the woods, then grinned at them before it ran away. The two are scared. "Hey are you two okay!?" Shouted a man that has light blue hair and wore a crown that was hurriedly riding a horse with an army. Tabitha recognized him and was shocked before silently said "Father?"

-Palace of Time-

Cracks begun appearing out of nowhere. Chronos stared at it before exclaimed. "Oh no… Oh no. Oh no!" He then teleported to the council directly. "You know why I'm here?" Chronos said to the Elders. "Yes, WE know." The sound echoed all over the room.

-Old Osmond's office-

"Wha-what happened to that table!? Is this one of your magics!?" Old Osmond asked.  
"No. This isn't. In fact. It wasn't caused by magic at all. It was caused by time falling apart." Magnus informed. "Not only had that slowed. It's changing everything." He then shown the letter about Count Charles is dead before a ripple is felt and the letter changed into Count Charles is now the King of Galia. "By the Founder. This is truly becoming problematic." Said by Old Osmond as he put his hand on his beard. "Do you know any protection from these ripples?" Osmond asked Magnus. "Yes… But it would be problematic because the only place the ripples can't get through is the Tower of Void. For I putted a runic shield against time itself on that place while I'm clearing it to prevent my [Domain] from leaking out. I could expand it but it needs continuous flow of magic in order to be stabilized." He said while having a sorry look.

-Reconquista Base, Cromwell's Palace-

"Hmm… Is it just me or does something was off?" Wardes asked himself before seeing one of the guards became slower than before then the guard looped on what he's about to make and was turned to dust. "Just what is going on? ARGH!" Wardes thought silently before screaming as he was engulf by a light shot out from the sky before becoming young and nobler than before. Suddenly runes appear all over his body and both of his eyes transformed into a clock like appearance. "I must warn Magnus about this!" Wardes became a blur and vanished.

"What do you seek?" a voice whispered to Cromwell's ears. "Who are you?" Cromwell asked, a voice is then heard "Name is not important. Now what do you seek?" the voice questioned again.

"I seek. Power!" Cromwell shouted as numerous runes begun appearing on him before he slowly transformed. The new Cromwell stand up and an eye of red glowing on his right side is seen. He then laughed as the entire palace became sand and transformed into a massive flying island with a grandfather's clock as big as the Big Ben. "Try and stop me! This dimension's MAGNUS!" The man smiled with a pose akin to Dio's pose when meeting Polnareff.

-Tower to Heaven-

"This feeling… It can't be?" A man in white said as a massive blue light transformed into a man after it was shot by a light and gained a clock on its right hand.

"Finally, after all these years, my limbs are back." The man with azure hair walked and said to the man in white "Find Chronos. We need to fix this mess. Also…" The man materialized a pair of blades as monsters made of sand are charging on him. "Let's boogie, mates." The man jumped and spun until he became a tornado then he charged on the monsters.

-Unknown-

A man reading a book is seen then noticed a white light nearby. "What's this?" The man grabbed it and looked at it. "A pendulum?" said by the man as numerous alarms are heard. "Don't tell me." A ripple in space time engulfed the area and caused numerous monsters made out of sand appeared. "It looks like I have no choice but to face fate, eh?" The man summoned a katana. "Satsujin Ken, Tensai Ryuujin-ou…" The man grabs his katana. "Godspeed Rakshasa." The man whispered in the wind as he slashed once while returning the katana in its sheathe and all monsters are cutted into numerous pieces before dissipating. The katana has an engraving of a cutted clock in half.

-Complex (Area on Chapter 1)-

"Time ripple detected, initiating time barrier." Said by a computer. "How long is it going to take to get this thing isolated in time!?" Shouted by an android. "ETA 5 MINUTES. HAVE A NICE DAY!" Said by a robot as it was affected by the ripple and transformed into rust.

"Oh God NO!" The android said as he saw itself is beginning to fade. "May Chronos made his way to where the **_TIME SYSTEM_** supposed to be and fixed this God forsaken mess." The robot closed its eyes with a smile before a light hit it. "This is... A _**TIME SYSTEM**_ Piece! Don't tell me, the old one wants me to become the vassal of this piece? Wait... That means the corresponding pieces are taking control of the situation. I see. Then..." The android unfades and a clock motif appeared on its left hand. "Lets have some fun, scallowags." Said by the android as its hand transformed into a shotgun and pumped it before shooting at somewhere.


	9. Chapter 8: Cataclysm in Time part 3

Author's Note: This is shorter than I thought it would be.

Chapter 8: Cataclysm in Time (3)

-Galia-

"Ahahahaha! My dear, you came back? I thought you're not returning." The king embraced Tabitha.

'Calm down, Kirche. Your friend doesn't like older men… Right? Quick think of a question or something!' Kirche sighed and asked "Um… Tabitha, who is he?" Kirche thought, 'Nailed it.'

"Father." Tabitha said.

"Huh… But I thought…" Kirche said while her left hand on her mouth. 'What kind of magic made this?'

-Time skip-

'Huh…' Thought by Kirche as she saw that she was sitting on a couch. 'How did I get here?' Then she saw a talisman that Magnus gave her is glowing. 'T-this is…'

"Strange." Said by Tabitha as her mother, who is no longer crazy and stuff because of time is falling apart, was pinching her cheek gently with a happy expression.

Suddenly a massive being of lights appeared all over the country that looked like Magnus.

" _Attention to all of you! I know that something wasn't supposed to be there was been there but there is one thing all of you must understand. KEEP CALM! Get a fokin towel near you as always, for what I'm about to say will probably make every single one of you panicked. TIME IS FALLING APART! Yes that's right! I'm talking to you. Brimir. Oh haha. Look, I could only answer one question at a time Guiche. Stop asking questions, I can't focus on more than one location at once because I haven't use this spell in ages. Now you must KEEP CALM or I will end you immediately! Right now, we must care for others not only you. Who cares if you're not human? As long as you stand up on the ground it means you are alive. No matter who you are, don't look at yourself on the eyes on the world…_ " Said by the being before pointing his hands towards the sky, " _Instead look at the perspective or eyes at the HEAVENS ABOVE! Also after this message, I'm going to cast a worldwide calming spell so EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU could work together in this yet to be cataclysm!_ " After that, the being vanished. Before a green light engulf the entire area.

"You heard what he said folks! We need to calm all the populace immediately!" The king decreed. "YES SIR!" Said by the guards.

Chapter 8 ends…


	10. Chapter 9: Cataclysm in Time part 4

Author's Note: Yep... I made some references on the previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 9: Cataclysm in Time (4)

* * *

-Palace of Time, moments before Chronos appeared-

The council in the Palace of Time are having a heavy discussion about what is going on.

"Like I said before, we need to contain this event as soon as possible. The other dimensions are now being put into stasis as we speak." Said by an elder in white cloak.

"Indeed, this is the first time in eons that **_this_** happened once again. We must cast time barriers on any dimensions that aren't putted in stasis yet." Said by an elder in green cloak.

"Good, good. Contain then we put them into stasis." Agreed by the elder in blue cloak.

"Oh boy. Do you guys do know that time is falling apart and we need someone to fix it." Said by the elder in black cloak.

"How about Magnus? He's done great at this matter eons ago." Said by the girl in pink cloak.

"We can't send Magnus. He's on a mission right now." The blue cloaked boy notified.

"Oh that's just great. The one who saved all worlds was sent onto a pitiful mission that was not as good as this one, old h-"The man in yellow cloak was punched in the face by the girl in pink cloak.

"How about Hercule? He's not busy right?" The wolf in brown cloak said.

"Not gonna happen. Remember that he's already dead? To begin with, the law that we made for the dead crossing the living is now effective eons ago." sighed by the man in yellow cloak.

"Well. I guess we need to find something or someone who could fix this mess." The glowing man with orange hair said.

"How about we get a chicken, cut off its head, then let it run all over the place and the one that is the nearest of it is the one whose idea we'll agreed on?" jokingly said by the wolf in brown cloak.

"Oh… Was that from South Park? Seriously, you need to stop watching TV." Sarcastically said by the man in yellow cloak.

"Hey White, what are your thoughts?" Said by the blue cloaked boy.

"Hmm… How about… Chronos?" Said by the white cloaked elder.

"Chronos!? The one who's so lazy that he forgot this meeting dozens of times already." Said by the girl in pink cloak.

"Hmm… Maybe just this once." The wolf in brown cloak agreed.

"This is highly intriguing. We must get Chronos at once-"Said by the elder on red cloak but was cutted short by Chronos teleported right in front of them. "You seriously had to jinx it?" Said by the elder in grey cloak.

"You know why I'm here." Said by Chronos.

"Yes, WE know." Said by the white cloaked elder.

"Chronos, by we have decreed. You must find the other pieces and bring them to the _Beginning of Time_ to fix this mess." The white cloaked elder said with his six eyes glowing 7 colors.

"Understood. Advisers." Chronos kneeled before vanishing.

"So… What now?" Said by the black cloaked elder.

"Chicken roulette?" Said by the wolf as he raised a chicken and a machete.

"Oh boy…" The pink cloaked girl face-palmed.

Chapter 9 ends…


	11. Chapter 10: Cataclysm in Time part 5

Author's Note: Foreshadowing in this chapter is imminent...

* * *

Chapter 10: Cataclysm in Time (5)

* * *

-Tower of Netheire-

"So what now?" asked by Osmond as all students are now on the [Domain] in the tower.

"We need to warn everyone on this world." Magnus said then he chants a spell "⎾±⌘КП⏄⏂※∝√∰∱⏌" After that numerous orbs of light appear all around him before they all went to numerous directions before a much bigger transparent orb engulf him. Magnus saw what's happening in all directions and saw a massive black dragon and its two riders on one of the orbs.

"Attention to all of you!" Shouted by Magnus.

 _"_ I know that something wasn't supposed to be there was been there but there is one thing all of you must understand." Magnus continued.

"KEEP CALM!" Magnus then shouted again

"Get a fokin towel near you as always, for what I'm about to say will probably make every single one of you panicked."

"TIME IS FALLING APART!" Magnus yelled while his eyes glowed briefly.

"Yes that's right! I'm talking to you. Brimir." Sarcastically said by Magnus.

"B-Brimir!?" exclaimed by everyone.

Magnus paused the spell briefly. "Yes… Brimir." Before he resumed the spell again.

"What!?" shouted by Guiche unbelievably. "How is that possible!?"

"Oh haha. Look, I could only answer one question at a time, Guiche." Magnus smiled.

"B-but I thought he's dead?" Guiche was under confusion and questioned Magnus.

"Stop asking questions, I can't focus on more than one location at once because I haven't use this spell on ages ago." Magnus informed.

"Now you must KEEP CALM or the world will be destroyed. Right now, we must care for others not only you. "He then focused on an elf saying something.

"Who cares if you're not human? As long as you stand up on the ground it means you are alive. No matter who you are, don't look at yourself on the eyes on the world…" He then points upward. "Instead look at the perspective or eyes at the HEAVENS ABOVE! Also after this message, I'm going to cast a worldwide calming spell so EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU could work together in this yet to be cataclysm!" Then Magnus deactivated the spell and chants another one. "⊆⊪⊕ ⏈▽ ❂⊗〽≋⊇!" After that a green wave of energy shot out him and continued all over the world but one place wasn't engulf in green wave. Magnus shot an orb of light to that place which revealed to be a floating island with a clock tower. The orb splitted and became two. One of the orbs attempted to enter it but was dispelled. 'Anti-magic spell Territory? N-no... T-this feeling... Its [Ultimate Null Territory Creation: Zero Magia]!?' Magnus sweated heavily before a portal opened right in front of him. A man with a katana and another one with azure hair was seen. "Ol' friend, its nice to see you again." The azure haired man smirked.

Chapter 10 ends...


	12. Chapter 11: Cataclysm in Time part 6

Chapter 11: Cataclysm in Time (6)

* * *

-Reconquista Base, Cromwell's Palace moments before it transformed into Clockwork Tower Flying Island-

'What's this? I can't teleport again.' Thought by Wardes as he was hiding from the guards in a barrel. He sneakily get away and found himself on the throne room. "Bravo, bravo… Bravo." [Cromwell] clapped his hands sarcastically while his right eye was glowing red.

"YOU!" Wardes exclaimed while pointing his sword at him. Cromwell laughed as guards with red runes on their heads entered the area. "Do you think I'm not aware of your presence, Chronos!?" He then snapped his fingers and the guards near Wardes/Chronos. "You traitor. Is this what you've become after the Entropy incident!?" Wardes/Chronos shouted. [Cromwell] smiled and shouted "Wardes betrayed us! He was working with the royalists all along!" Suddenly numerous guards appear after the red glow vanished from Cromwell and the guards.

Wardes/Chronos teleported and find himself on a barrel and was knocked out by a stone falling from the ceiling, he regained consciousness later and saw the entire building transforms into a clock tower. 'This is... Zero Magia!'

-Moments later-

"Find him! That traitor, Wardes!" Shouted by Cromwell as he pointed his sword in front of him while he was riding a horse of onyx stone.

'Damn it! That man is hard to escape with. Not only that. I can no longer teleport because of this accursed [Territory].' Wardes/Chronos heard a clatter of an armor. "There he is!" Shouted by a guard as it charged at him with a lance. Wardes/Chronos dodged and strike him with his sword. The decapitated head rolled and numerous clatters nearby. He evades and sneakily went into a box nearby. "Where is he!?" Said by a guard as he looked everywhere. The guards then heard a noise and run towards it, while Wardes/Chronos sneakily run away from them and saw an orb of black and red glowing sigils emanated from it and was being transported on top of the clock tower. 'Is that... The Orb of Calamity!? I better get to the other pieces at once or else...' He shuddered at the thought of it and went stealthily run towards a cliff. 'This is going to be a long fall.' He thought, then he heard the galloping of a horse. He smiled as he faced [Cromwell] and he jumped off a cliff backwards of the now flying island. [Cromwell] halted the guards and looked at the location where Wardes/Chronos is but it was too late, he was gone. [Cromwell]'s eyes emanated red but calmed down a bit as he heard the orb was now in placed. He smiled and said, "The portal to end times approaches..."

-Meanwhile-

"Prince Wales, the carriage is ready." Said by a guard.

"Underst-" Wales was interrupted by a sound of a crash nearby and after the dust cleared, Wardes/Chronos is seen. "Sorry about that. I'm in a hurry." Said by Wardes/Chronos. "Wardes?" Said by Wales as he was entering the carriage before it sped up.

Suddenly a bright orb appeared and transformed into the form of Magnus…

Chapter 11 ends…


	13. Chapter 12: Cataclysm in Time part 7

Author's Note: Chapter 13 will be posted after a while...

* * *

Chapter 12: Cataclysm in Time (7)

* * *

-Tower to Heaven-

A man with azure hair passed by and killed numerous sand monsters. "Maintain formation. Don't let them pass through the afterlife!" The man shouted as angels and demons appear to defend it. "Paradise, come in!? Paradise!?" An angel asked to the phone, "This is Paradise. Death and Life are already got their hands full and now on a contest to see who kills most. Azazel and Belphegor are now clearing the sand monster spawner." The phone replied. "Also a guy named Saito Hiiraga is killing monsters and a pink-haired girl is casting explosions. We might not be able to maintain our formation here. We'll disperse after the spawner was destroyed… Wait…" The phone then begun to become static. "Retreat! Everyone retreat! It's the Devourer of Spac-"The phone then turned fully static. "Damn it." Said by the angel. "Michael, Sandalphon. Rendezvouz after the last batch of souls have entered the afterlife." Said by the angel. "Last Nephilim. Go find Magnus quickly. We must end this before any damage reaches another dimension." The angel opened a portal and the man with azure hair entered it.

-Unknown-

The portal disappeared behind the man with the azure hair. "May their lord bless their souls." He said in himself before surveying the area around him. "A library? What am I supposed to do here? Read?" Just as he said that to himself he saw a man with a katana walking nearby. "Name?" Said by the man. "Nethetaias." Said by the man with azure hair. The man with the katana replied "Reazil, is my name." the man with azure hair heard noises of sand moving nearby. "It looks like we have to boogie for a while." The two men readied their weapons "For glory!" shouted by the man with azure hair, then the man with katana shouted "For honor!"a then two charged as a giant sand monster that has gained flesh and bones stand before them.

Chapter 12 ends…


	14. Chapter 13: Cataclysm in Time part 8

Author's Note: Remember Chapter 6? This is the continuation for it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Cataclysm in Time (8)

* * *

-Beginning of Time-

The light with light yellow hue was shotted by a being of pure darkness. The light with light yellow hue was slowly transformed into a man and revealed to be an old man. The man fell down and faded away. The entity then smiled grimly as it teleported and devoured the time of the man with red eye on his right. "I regret… Nothing…" Said by the man as he fade away as well, leaving the dagger behind which turned into a sword. The entity vanished…

-Hours later-

-Paradise-

"Louise! Where are you?" Said by a young man with black hair that wore a blue jersey and black pants. "I'm here you stupid familiar!" Said by a pink-haired girl. "Where are we?" Asked by the young man as the entity appeared right in front of them. The entity looked at them before it jolted a blast of energy and repulsed the two of them towards a ship of angelic motif.

"Hey! You two okay?" Said by an angel. "Y-yeah. It's a good thing these ships are made out of clouds." Jokingly said by the young man. "By the way do you know where we are?" Asked by the young man. "You're on a ship enroute to Heaven." Said by an angel but the young man was disheartened by this. "N-no… It can't be. I'm d-" Said by the young to himself before the angel punched his head. "Ow." Said by the young man. "You're alive and well." Said by the angel before he saw the entity on the ground creating a fortress of sand and created numerous sand creatures. "Oh God… This is bad…" The angel then get his phone out. "This is Paradise! We have contact with the entity! Everyone to battle stations!" shouted by the angel.

"Azazel, looks like it's time to do some fun." Said by a demon with purplish orb with runes translated to 'Graviton'. "Yes indeed old friend." A demon appeared and summoned lightning. The two charged at the sand fortress.

-Moments later-

"Explosion!" Shouted by a pink-haired girl. "They just keep on coming. Azazel! What's the stat?" Shouted by an angel on a chair with numerous screens.

-Sand Monster Fortress-

"This is Azazel, and we're needing bombardments right now." Said by Azazel as he was out of breath as he slice off the arm of a sand monster. A portal appeared out of nowhere. "Hello world. Said by a man with azure hair exiting the portal with a man with a katana. "Nice to see you again, Last Nephilim." Azazel smiled as he saw the man with a katana slicing numerous monsters in just one slash. "Don't get cocky boys." Said by Belphegor as he summoned a gravity sphere and made it explode in front of him. "The two of you, go to Heaven. We'll take care of things in here on Paradise." Said by Azazel as he used numerous lightning orbs to make a path for the two.

-Moments later again, the same time as chapter 12-

"Phew. That was one heck of an exercise." Said by Azazel, he saw Belphegor's expression changed from a tired one to one that is full of fear. Azazel turned around and the entity grabbed him by his neck and thrown him off the roof. The entity then summoned black holes that transformed into spears and proceeded to attack Belphegor.

(3rd person POV change to Azazel)

'That hurted a lot…' Azazel thought as he stand up and saw numerous sand creatures are charging at him. Azazel smiled and charged as well.

An explosion caused nearby and Azazel saw Belphegor flying away but was caught by the entity's tendrils. The entity then opened its mouth and began to devour Belphegor. "Don't forget me…" Belphegor said this on his dying breath. Azazel was shotted by a light from the sky then gained numerous runes and a clock motif on his body. A scarf was formed from his neck and he shouted "Maximum Speed Overdrive!" He then charge at the entity but a portal appeared on his left side and he entered it then the portal disappeared. The entity was bewildered by this. The entity then exited the fortress.

An angel saw this made report about its coming to them. The entity summoned a black orb and shotted it like a beam towards the ship and was destroyed, a lifeboat appeared and the entity tried doing it again but it escaped via a portal of green.

Chapter 13 ends…


	15. Chapter 14: Cataclysm in Time part 9

Author Note: Not sure if I need to put something here on this note...

* * *

Chapter 14: Cataclysm in Time (9)

* * *

-Unknown-

"Is this the portal generator?" asked by Nethetaias. Reazil nodded and said, "One way only."

Nethetaias then inputted random codes and accidentally open the portal to the Sand Fortress. Suddenly a man with a red scarf appeared and shouted "Close it now!"

Nethetaias closed the portal as he recognized Azazel. "What happened to the other guy?" Asked by Nethetaias but Reazil whispered to him while walking towards the portal generator "Dead.", Reazil then inputted a code and a portal open.

Nethetaias then saw a familiar face.

-Complex-

The android attacked numerous sand monsters. The android then saw as when some of the sand monsters 'dies', a gem drops. The android destroyed a gem and 20% of the sand monsters dissipated. 'I knew it.' The android thought as he converted numerous metal of the Complex to become weapons. Then he comes across a portal generator. He then punched in a code and waited for the portal to appear. He then saw a reflection of the sand creatures merging into a massive one. The android smiled and formed a massive sword from the metal around him. "Come on, little piece of *blip*!" Shouted by the android. Before a flash of light appeared in the portal generator.

-Tower of Netheire-

"Yo…" Magnus sweated heavily as he doesn't remember the man with azure hair. "Don't tell me you forgot about me, the great Nethetaias." Said by Nethetaias as he entered [Domain]. "We're here with the **_System_** pieces." They said while showing the clock like motifs in them. Suddenly a portal of green opened in the sky of [Domain] and a small ship crashed down. "Ow… Plebeian! Watch where you're touching!" Shouted by a familiar voice inside it. "Where are we?" Said by a guy with blue jersey and black pants as he opened the door and saw… Another pink-haired girl! 'I bet I'm already dead.' Thought by him before he was kicked out by a pink-haired girl. "Huh…" The two pink-haired girls looked at each other. "You're… Me!" The two said but the one that has a talisman (Author Note: Magnus gave her a talisman because she is his pupil) said afterwards "Jinx! Now buy me a new wand!"

L (w/o talisman): No.

L (w/ talisman): Yes.

L (w/o talisman): No!

L (w/ talisman): Yes!

The two Louises does jojo poses of Jotaro and Dio respectively, and two ghost-like people appeared behind them respectively with one looks like a violet man and the other one is a bright yellow man.

L (w/o talisman)'s ghost: ORAORAORAORAORA!

L (w/ talisman)'s ghost: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!

Magnus saw the two ghosts and summoned a jar that sucked the two ghosts, he then labeled the jar 'Istando' and thrown it on the [Item Box].

"What is going on?" Louise without the talisman said to herself.

"Don't tell me… You guys came from another world!?" Said by Magnus as he summoned a forge to repair the **_TIME SYSTEM_**. "Yes." Said by Saito. "I knew it. The damage caused by the destruction of the **_TIME SYSTEM_** didn't just appeared in this world." Magnus remarked as he show them numerous worlds that are being attacked by sand monsters.

"The damage will revert once the **_System_** pieces are restored into one however… We only have 4." Said by Magnus. A blur appeared and a man known as Wardus appeared. "Make that 5." Said by him as he shown a piece. "Wardus!?" Shouted by the two Louises. "Make that Chronos." Said by Wardes as his eyes glow. "Oh… Wait… That means…" Magnus said but before he could finish, a portal appeared but its color is grey. "Hello Magnus." Said by an android as he appeared crushing a gem that caused the sand monster behind him to dissipate. "Deus Ex Machina!" Exclaimed by Nethetaias. "Hi… Everyone, and… Brother, In Media Res." Deus said before turning to Reazil. "Yes… It's been so long." Reazil then walked and bonked Deus's head with the pendulum piece. "Ow." Deus said while ducking.

The clock pieces glow and begun to resonate within them. All of them turned to the other Louise as her wand was glowing and transformed into a small clock hand. "Oh great. Now we have one piece missing. The piece that could damage the entity." Deus sighed.

"So… We have 6 pieces, with the 7th is your wand and the 8th, the final piece is with Brimir." Magnus said as he turned to the other Louise (the one without the talisman).

"For now. We need to get to Albion. I saw them got captured by the Reconquista who now has a freaking clock tower that is on a humongous flying island." Magnus said while summoning his [Item Box] and gotten numerous items. "I guess this is the part where we storm the base of the final boss." Whispered loudly by Azazel to Nethetaias.

-Meanwhile-

[Cromwell] seated on his throne patiently waiting. "Sir, its ready." A guard said as [Cromwell] begun transforming into the man that destroyed the grandfather's clock on chapter 6. "Wait… You're not our l-"The man choked the guard and turned him into dust. [Cromwell] smiled as he begun slaughtering all of the people in the island. The entity appeared before [Cromwell]. Then [Cromwell] kneeled… "Welcome back, my lord and the original… Chronos."

The entity then smiled grimly.

Chapter 14 ends…


	16. Chapter 15: Cataclysm in Time part final

Author's Note: Finally finished it after a day.

* * *

Chapter 15: Cataclysm in Time (Final)

* * *

"So here's the plan…" Magnus said while having a stick pointing at the board. Nethetaias raised his hand and said, "Wouldn't it be better if we just teleported there?"

"That is the problem, mate." Said by Chronos. "We can't teleport there, because of **_that_** [Territory]."

"What [Territory]?" Asked by Nethetaias.

"Oh boy…" Deus face palmed.

-Time skip-

"Any further questions?" Asked by Magnus.

"If time skipped again, do we have a protection for it?" Asked by Saito before Magnus thrown him a talisman and a brooch. "What are these?" asked by Saito again.

"The protection for the time skip." Magnus informed while smiling.

-Time skip-

*cue music Fortune Plango Vulnera*

The plan was for them to infiltrate with the 'steel dragon' that Magnus found on Siesta's hometown. He replicated it 5 times with the use of the metal that Deus absorbed in the Complex (technically, he absorbed half of it), he didn't use magic because the [Territory] prevents them. They fly over and watch out for space time wobbly dobbly stuff. Then blamo. Kill the big bad and save time itself… But…

"Oh boy. Flying sand creatures!" Shouted by Nethetaias to the radio as he evades one of them while causing his 'steel dragon' to crash into a part of the clock tower.

"Watch your six, Saito!" yelled by Deus as he transformed the front of the 'steel dragon' into a battering ram.

-Time skip-

Magnus walked towards the clock tower while trashing everything with psionics.

-Time skip-

Chronos points his sword at [Cromwell]. "This is the end, you traitor!" Chronos shouted as he charged towards him. Both clashed their steel blades and sparks flew. Chronos was about to push his sword towards [Cromwell]'s heart…

-Time skip-

Chronos regained his senses as a sword was about to strike him in his back. "You thought you're the one who could do that!?" Chronos smiled.

-Time skip-

Chronos now on lock with the steel blade of [Cromwell] in the throne room.

-Time skip-

Both are drinking coffee on a table. "This thing is good." Said by [Cromwell]

(Author Note: What? I thought it would be fun to put it.)

-Time skip-

Both are firing paintballs at each other.

Nethetaias appeared with a guard and decapitated him. "What in the fokin world are you guys doing!?"

-Time skip-

The two are now on lock again, but on arm wrestling.

"What in the flipping hell are you g-"Yelled by Deus. But was interrupted by another time skip.

-Time skip-

The two blades are now on lock as [Cromwell] was about to lose. The entity appeared and repulsed Chronos.

"৲Қј»º§ #Ξʕ" said by Azazel who smashed through the wall and thrown his sword to the entity before it vanished.  
Chronos stands up and grabbed his sword quickly, [Cromwell] is going to strike but was disarmed by the strike of Chronos before Chronos plunged his sword on [Cromwell]'s chest.

[Cromwell] walk backwards and slowly glitching out (literally, remember the glitch on Wreck-It-Ralph?).

[Cromwell] took many forms before he transformed back into his 'normal' form. "N-no... It can't be..." Said by Chronos as he saw that [Cromwell] was actually himself. Then [Cromwell]'s body begun to disappear and his sword that gained time motif remained. Chronos took the sword.

-Time skip-

Magnus was seen on the entrance of a dungeon underneath the clock tower. "Brimir. We need your help." Said by Magnus as he removed the doors with his hands. "Man, I'm dying to kill someone right now." Said by Brimir as Magnus gave him his wand back and his familiar, her sword 'Derflinger'.

-Time skip-

"Don't just stand there! Get rid of this debris off me." Shouted by Nethetaias as he saw Deus nearby. Saito and Louise appeared nearby and helped Deus. "Thanks. I suppose I owe you one." Said by Nethetaias as he looked at the three. "You guys okay?" Said by Magnus who is ascending on the stairs with Brimir. "By the Founder! Is that the Founder!?" Louise gasped.

"Not so handsome, eh?" Said by Deus before they ascend the stairs and they reached the top of the tower.

They entered the door and saw a black orb with red sigils emanating from it. The entity was on a throne. "To think someone who has the same power as me is on the throne." Chronos exclaimed.

The entity laughed. "Of course… Because you…" The entity transformed into its true form. The form that Chronos know of in many years… The form he has grown accustomed the most… Himself!

"Looks like this is the big bad." Nethetaias as his arms are crossed while readying to get his swords.

-Time skip-

Chronos and the entity are now locked in blades. Then the **_TIME SYSTEM_** pieces started to resonated to each other. A ripple emanated from the pieces and created a hole in space-time leading to the white expanse.

"The pieces, hurry!" Shouted by Magnus as he summoned his forge. Nethetaias opened his right hand and caused the piece to appear. Deus's left hand then transformed into a piece before he regenerated it back with the use of nanites. Reazil removed the piece that was tied to his back the whole time. Azazel opened both of his hands and caused the clock motif in his body to become a piece. Magnus putted his piece which appeared to be a pocket watch in the forge. Louise placed the small clock hand on top of it. "Chronos! The last piece!" Shouted by Magnus.

Chronos disarmed the other Chronos and he lifted the long clock hand nearby (the sword) with his foot before kicking it and intercepting the other Chronos's attack.

-Time skip-

The other Chronos held the long clock hand in front of them as he laughed before Chronos saw that the motif of the long clock hand is the same as his other sword (which he got from the Chronos that died in the throne room). Magnus strike the forge and the pieces fuse together to be transformed into a futuristic flintlock gun, Magnus then gained the blue print on how to construct it on his ⋘Menu⋙. Magnus tossed the gun towards Chronos and said, "Finish the job, pal."

Chronos catched it and disarmed the other Chronos again before he pointed it at the other Chronos's chin. "Say hello to your maker." Chronos then shotted the other Chronos before a quake of space time happened and the tear in space time was repaired.  
"Oh great. The way out is gone." Said by Magnus. "W-what's happening!?" Shouted by Nethetaias as he began to fade away. "Don't tell me." Chronos then sees the others are fading away as well as him except Magnus. "What's the meaning of this, Magnus!?" Chronos lifted Magnus's collar up. "I-I don't know!" He shouted before everyone except him are no longer to be found. "W-why me?" Said by Magnus as the flintlock pistol begun transforming into a humanoid form. The entity that was formed begun to smile.

* * *

Preview for the epilogue of the arc (the next chapter):

"Abraxis!?" exlaimed by the mind out loud...

"Where did I go wrong, you asked?" said by a man...

"Creation Drive and Annihilation Drive?" a voice questioned...

"I see then… [█████]!" now that voice shouted in the horizon and echoed in time…


	17. Chapter 16: Cataclysm in Time epilogue

Author Note: The preview is a lie! Don't believe in it. :3

Edit 1: Turned 'it' on the last paragraph to 'he'.

* * *

Chapter 16: Cataclysm in Time (Epilogue)

* * *

"You seem to be… In distress… As one recall." Said by the entity. "The main reason you existed because you are my heir."

"What?" Said by Magnus confusedly.

"Yes… Heir to the Throne of Time. I'm Abraxis… The second Primordial of Time." The entity said while it turned into a formless outline.

"Abraxis!?" Shouted by Magnus before deeply sighed. "Wait… Second Primordial of Time?"

"Of course… No one thought [god] is just a mere title right? Then the others that came before [god] has their titles as well. [Primordial] is one example. Old friend." The entity smiled before he pointed his fingers to Magnus while having blue and red eyes. "The main reason you are here. It's because you have done a great deal, and your _senior_ told me to give you my title for you know what are you going to do next."

"Why me?" asked by Magnus.

"Why? Because you've done a great deal. You've saved many and countless worlds, dimensions, and multiverses before. Now, you've saved time itself." The entity then materialized a crown and placed it on Magnus's head. "I'm now going to give you the two abilities that your _senior_ gave to me to find the man with runic eyes, you. The entity then summoned two orbs, one dimmed red, and one blue. "The blue orb represents creation while the red represents destruction. However, the red orb's power is too strong so I sealed it away. Now it could only bring annihilation. Your _senior_ told me that the two are knowned as 'Drives'."

"'Where did I go wrong, you asked?' these were the last words of your _senior_ to me the last time I met him." Said by the entity before it sighed. "I suppose, the past is not worth looking for." The entity continued as Magnus receive the two orbs which are now fused into both his arms and transformed into tattoos.

"Is there a way out here?" Magnus asked sadly.

"There is no way out… But… You now control time itself, you could **restart** it to where you wish to begin." The entity informed. "But be warned. Time itself is fragile. Once you've done something on it, it can't be reversed. Unless you restart it again. Also those 'Drives' I speak of, they are like the same as your former weapon, Artificer." (Author Note: In Magnus's Language, 'Equation Destroyer')

"Oho. Thanks for the warning then… See you later." Said by Magnus before he chanted "[█████]!" then a flicker of light embodied him before he vanished.

"Now that I've finally fulfilled my promised to his _senior_. I shall now… Slumber. Was that worth it friend?" The entity said as it beginning to flicker and was nowhere to be found.

The throne cracked and revealed to be a sword with equation motif wrapped in chains that was now beginning to transform into a massive grandfather's clock.

"Yes… Indeed… Worth it." A voice echoed…

The pendulum swung forth again, a quake of space time was sent. Everything returned back to normal.

A second cycle has started now...

Chapter 16, and the arc 'Cataclysm in Time' ends…

-Meanwhile-

A pedestal was seen and a book opened. The book then begun to form a face of a smiling man before it closed and now was seen hold by a man with white hair with eyes that has the appearance of a clock that glowed red. "This is just the beginning… _Junior_ …" The man smiled before he vanished.

TBC…


	18. Ch 17: New Timeline

Author's Note: What am I going to put here again? Oh right. Ahem.

Author here. Yep. I lied about the preview on chapter 15... *dogeza pose* I'm sorry... Now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: New Timeline

* * *

Magnus saw a bright tunnel of light before he woke up in a throne in the white expanse and in front of him is a massive grandfather's clock. 'So I am now the one who bears the responsibility of Time. Eh? When did I gain these clothes?' Magnus thought in his throne while examining his clothing that was now looked like an emperor before he teleported with the throne/

(Author Note: He forgot to stand up before teleporting.)

-Complex-

"Subject: Ma- teleport frequency detected. "The robot was about to speak something before it was interrupted by Magnus who is on a throne. "Hey there me." Said by Magnus at the man who was sitting nearby who looked like him. "Have fun on your vacation." Magnus smiled before he entered the familiar portal of green with his throne…

-Tristain, Halkeginia-

An explosion happened in the Tristain Magic Academy. "Haha- huh!? " Many students laughed before they saw a man sitting on a throne with an incredibly powerful presence. 'W-what is that? D-don't tell me, he's my familiar? A king!? Oh no… Oh no… I'm going to die because I accidentally summoned a king of another country.' Thought by Louise as she begun to shudder intensely.

Magnus stand up while the throne begun to disappear and he walked towards Louise. He then said, "Oi, Louise. When did- oh wait. Time restarted. Never mind about that. You could continue with the contract. Oh right. We already did that." Magnus then showed his runes to Louise.

He then puts his arm on the shoulder of Louise and said while pinching her left cheek. "We need to talk privately." Whispered by Magnus as carried Louise like a bridal carry while she blushed as red as a tomato then went to her room.

Everyone in the area thought of what's going to happen, the girls blushed heavily while Kirche has the 'I knew its going to happen' face, the boys are clueless except some of them and Malicorne looked confused before him and the boys are now having lewd thoughts about what's going to happen before a shout is heard and destroyed all the thoughts.

"YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!?" shouted by a voice which is familiar to everyone and heard all over the campus.

Longueville was about to deliver papers and tripped because of the shout, Osmond was awakened by the sudden shout and fell over the chair, Colbert managed to cover his ears in the last moment.

-Louise's Room-

"Hey not so loud." Said by Magnus while levitating in the air with runes and his emperor-like clothes disappeared that was replaced by his former outfit. The runes displayed information which Magnus sighed. 'It's the same as before.' He thought before he descended to the ground.

"Of course. I'm from the future. I've seen you turned into a great magician who mocks other arrogantly including your parents." Magnus said while sweating profusely. 'Oh great. I should've known how hard it is to lie to someone.' Magnus thought to himself as he never lied in his life ever.

"W-what nonsense are you s-" Said by Louise before Magnus showned her the 'future'. Of course, its not _the future_. Its just something he created with illusions but due to this Louise's level of magic it would be real to her. Louise then frowned of what happened to her in the future and begun turning to despair before Magnus patted her back.

"I'll be back." Magnus said while summoning a portal.

He then went to Osmond's office to get the application form to be the tutor for Louise and Siesta… Again.

-Days later-

-Inside [Domain: Training Area]-

"Good, good. Your control over Nether has increased, Louise" Said by Magnus while levitating around, then he turned his attention to a maid nearby, "Fascinating, your Quantum output has tripled than before, Siesta."

He then descended to the ground and summoned a table with food and bottles of water.

"I promised to your past selves that I'll teach you guys the Storage arts."

"So?" said by Louise before stuffing a cake on her mouth.

"That will be the new lesson today." Said by Magnus while pulling a staff at the small portal he made.

"So… Shall we begin?" He smiled while the two had their mouths agape.

Chapter 17 ends...


	19. Ch 18: The Story of Nehemai

A/N: I'm not crying when writing this chapter... *wipes tear* I'm not...

A2/N: This is the 2nd Author and the editor... *pats back* There, there... *whispers* Boot to the head.

A/N: Ow...

Note: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and its characters.

Edit: edited Author note.

* * *

Ch 18: Story of Nehemai

* * *

-Library-

'Hmm… The runes in that familiar's hand is different than the rest.' Colbert said while randomly getting a book and saw a book behind the book he get.

'What's this? I've never seen this before.' Colbert then reads the title out loud, "Nehemai, Inheritor of Life and Death"

Colbert then reads it on his mind.

 _"_ _Once upon a time, a Magnus, lord of magic, appeared in a distant world._

 _He was sitting on his throne boredly waiting for others to appear in the world._

 _But there are no others. The world has no life at all. He consulted Cosmos and hear its insight._

 _"_ _Friend, I don't know why you have asked this old one. But life itself can't appear if it isn't made." Cosmos said as it sighed. "I must leave. For this old one, is now about to sleep…"_

 _The Magnus upon hearing those words, decided to create life._

 _The Magnus tried to do it but failed. Each fail created a leftover. A formless material known as 'Soul'. The Magnus saw this material and decided to use it._

 _The Magnus, succeeded, He created two entities. Natur, the Life-giver, and Nehemai, the Death-maker. Both are like twins in hands. Natur give life where she treads upon, Nehemai on the other hand, takes it when their time is nigh. He told them that he will slumber for ages. The cycle continued like this until one day…_

 _A young girl saw Natur giving life to a plant. The young girl talked to her and chatted. Nehemai saw them and he waved his hand to greet them. The three talked and was happy._

 _Nehemai, who didn't care for life at all, now cared for life. He soon fell in love with it._

 _The Magnus awakened and saw what the two made. He smiled as he decided that his life is no longer utmost importance. He called the two and bade them goodbye as he became a star in the sky and said that he will return to them when it's the time where the Magnus is needed the most._

 _Nehemai saw the girl before, standing near a cliff. Nehemai asked her why must life persists if death was already near them. The girl replied that life and death are a cycle to each other. One needs the other to maintain balance._

 _The earth begun to shake and the girl was about to fall. Nehemai managed to catch the girl by her arm but… She was now a lifeless corpse for his powers activated upon touch. Nehemai felt despair for the first time._

 _He carried the girl and asked his sister Natur to help him. Natur said that she could return life but realized that her powers can't bring back those whose life was taken away and she will now go to an eternal sleep._

 _Nehemai cursed Natur's name, for it is the time that he needed help the most. To return back what has been precious to him. Nehemai plead to the stars to gain the powers of life._

 _The Magnus heard his pleas, and returned to that world. The Magnus asked "Why are you crying child? Is it naught that your powers are needed to maintain balance itself?"_

 _"_ _Why must I take away life always when I tread it!? Why can't I create life like my sister?" Nehemai shouted while touching a tree that rot upon his touch._

 _"_ _I see… Then… How about I teach you how to create life?" Said by the Magnus as he created a plant._

 _Days have passed and Nehemai successfully bring life to the young girl. But there was a side-effect. Her hair was no longer the same color before, instead it was turned into black. A symbol of Nehemai's success to bring life. The girl gained a power. A power that wasn't supposed to be there._

 _The Magnus saw her powers brought harm to everything so he decided to seal it away mostly. But he opened one path. The path that allows her to live._

 _Nehemai and the girl lived happily… But the girl died. Nehemai saw a formless material appeared in front of him, a 'Soul'. He decided to protect the girl until the day has come for him to go to an eternal sleep. But before that, he made sure that the girl will always have the same appearance to her before. The girl has a short black hair. Her eyes are blue, the color that signifies the gentleness of Mana, the essence of life."_

Colbert teared up then he saw the picture of Nehemai, Natur, and the young girl at the end, the three has the resemblance of Magnus, Louise, and a maid that worked on their staff respectively...

'It can't be a coincidence… Right?' Colbert thought.

Chapter 18 ends...


	20. Ch 19: Exhibition and Windstone Solution

A/N: I forgot to put on every chapter that I don't own The Familiar of Zero and its characters.

Chapter 19: Exhibition and Windstone Solution

-Tower of Netheire, Inside [Domain: Training Area]-

"H-how did you do that!?" Both yelled before Louise had her mouth agape. "Remember what I said 5 days ago?" Magnus remarked as the two remembered what he said.

-Flashback-

 _"_ _Anyone can learn magic!?" Louise shouted. "Yes, summoner. The magic of my world is different than yours, and everyone could learn it… Including an ant. Whom which blew my head ten times and I had to go to a hospital for 5_ _th_ _degree burns while having my head out of my body for a year. But that matter isn't important." Magnus smiled as Louise heard they removed his head to heal it. "That can't possibly true… Right?" Louise asked before she saw Magnus removed his head. Louise fainted and Siesta caught her. "Louise hang in there!" Siesta yelled._

-Flashback ends-

"Oh…" the two exclaimed. "Space itself is anywhere. Everything has a space in their own-" Just as Magnus was writing on a board nearby, a portal of green appeared. "Oh great." Magnus sweated as a man with an elf maiden nearby exited from the portal. "Hello, Magnus! How've you been!?" shouted by the man casually. Louise had her eyes widen along with Siesta as they saw something out of this world. It was the Founder, Brimir itself appeared before them! "Would you guys stop appearing out of nowhere?" Magnus lowered his hand.

-Flashback, 4 days ago-

 _Magnus summoned a portal known as [Gate] and went inside. He saw a man and an elf maiden travelling with a horse. Magnus waved and asked the man if he knows any void magic. The man give insight about void and the two conversed about magic formulas and magic stuff. The two then waved their hands and Magnus summoned a portal. A day later and he saw a portal of green nearby. The man with the elf maiden last time appeared and conversed with Magnus. The man later annoyed Magnus by appearing out of nowhere for 4 days._

-Flashback ends-

"I'm no guy. So I'm fine." The elf smirked. "I-i-is that what I think he is!?" Shouted by Louise. "Yes. He is." Magnus sighed as Louise had her mouth agaped. Siesta poked Brimir's cheek before fainting. 'Oh boy… Looks like I have no choice, [TIME SKIP]!' A bright light appeared in Magnus before he saw himself jumped in time.

-Time skip-

-Battlefield of the End-

Magnus saw a battlefield and all worlds are somehow linked into one. "Oh crap. Too much [TIME SKIP]!" The same thing happened.

-End of Time-

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"Magnus shouted in the black expanse before an explosion happened and created everything. (A/N: Big Bang) Then he appeared to be roasted.

-Tower of Netheire, Inside [Domain: Training Area]-

'So that's what happened if I use [TIME SKIP] while not specifically saying the time.' Thought by Magnus as he deactivated his [Foresight] spell. 'So I guess I'm stuck here with these people…' He thought while the man with the elf maiden sitted nearby.

-Later-

"So as I was saying. Storage Arts, [Space Magic: Item Box] is beneficial to anyone. However, don't go inside it because you don't know what will happen to you. Death was common when you got sucked by [Space Magic: Item Box]." Magnus informed while smirking grimly.

The door opens and it revealed to be Colbert who is huffing because of running to the tower. "Hello. Is there a problem?" Said by Magnus. "T-t-t…" huffed by Colbert. "Take a deep breath friend." Magnus sighed while Colbert take a deep breath. "The familiar exhibition is today! It will start for 1 hour now! Also the princess of Tristain will be there." Shouted by Colbert. "Oh I see… Familiar ex- WHAT!?" exclaimed by Louise. "Ohnoohnohonohnohonohno… We haven't thought about i-it earlier. We have no time to prepare." Murmured by Louise after she laid on the floor, fetal position. "I know how to play any instruments. Also I know tricks." Said by Magnus. "Y-yes. Instruments and tricks…" Louise slowly stands up. "Well let's go!" Magnus shouted while carrying Louise bridal style. Siesta, Brimir and the elf maiden went with them as well.

-Later-

-Court, Exhibition-

"Hi. I'm Louise and this is my familiar…" Louise said then a black mass begun to appear on stage before transforming into a humanoid shape. The mass then gained wings of black and has many eyes while grimly smiling. Everyone shuddered before the mass begun to fly to the sky and with a bang, smokes and confettis are everywhere. Everyone now become captivated by it the explosion which was visible in the daylight. "Magnus!" Shouted by Louise as she saw the man ascending from the bottom of the stage while cracking his fingers and waved a stick while 10 more of the same man appeared and played instruments. Then they began performing Through the Heavens Eyes by Brian Stokes Mitchell. After they performed it. Magnus that was waving the stick bowed along with Louise and the other Magnuses are turned to smoke along with their instruments. Everyone clapped and most of them including Longueville cried. Then a loud roar was heard nearby. "It's the ancient bl- Huh… Isn't that what I think he is!?" Shouted by a guard. Osmond and the other teachers widen their eyes. "Hoi, Louise and Magnus. Do you know where we can get food? This guy is hungry." Said by Brimir riding the black dragon that has an armor while pointing at the dragon. Magnus sighed and get a roasted turkey from his [Item Box] which he used a magic and it became as big as the dragon. The black dragon then descends while Brimir and the elf maiden got down. The black dragon then begun eating the turkey. Sylphid walked near it and earned a stare from the black dragon before it notioned Sylphid to eat with it along with the other familiars. "Man. You should teach me magic." Said by Brimir while staring at the massive food. The princess then went near Brimir and asked "Are you… The Founder?", "Oh great…" Brimir sighed, "Look girl. I may be the Founder. But I'm not this **World** 's Founder. I came from another world with the [Gate]." Brimir said sadly. "But if I were this **World** 's Founder. I would say one thing... Never do the same things that I've done to make humanity survive. For all the matters that I've made, I have sinned as well. I have created massive genocides to others. Thinking all the innocents who suffered because of my goals. I should've died but the Void didn't make me die. All my life I'm searching away to reversed the effects that the Void made to me came to nothing… I'm nothing but a failure made by the world." Said by Brimir with a hint of sadness. "Oh I see…" The princess said. "Although I think I managed to solve the windstone problem thanks to this guy." Brimir pointed to Magnus. "He talked to me about things about magic and I managed to create a device that causes the flying isles that made by the windstones to fall gently when the windstones diminished."

"You two solved the windstone problem!?" exclaimed by Old Osmond who heard the whole thing. "Of course." Magnus showed a device in his hand. "This is the version 5 of the device. The other devices are bigger and they can't carry it, so I made it smaller and smaller." Longueville then asked them. "Can they be used to kill people?" , "By heaven's sake woman. We didn't make it to kill people. It has many fail safes and the moment the windstone filled island fall. the whole thing will be like a feather gently falling on air." Brimir exclaimed.

"This is going to be a long discussion." Magnus said.

Chapter 19 ends...


	21. Chapter 20: Aspectia Netherium

A/N: This will be the last chapter of Zero Magia. Because I will make a new story in crossover genre that will show a new character and Magnus and his 4 new apprentices will appear in it. The fourth apprentice will be a mystery.

Edit 1: Changed stuff...

* * *

Chapter 20: Aspectia Netherium

* * *

-2 years later-

"Looks like we've fixed the windstone problem. Not only that we done that. We managed to apprehend the Reconquistas, shown the wrongness of the pope, possibly traumatized the enemies of Tristain by my nightmare and terror spell, _including Count Mott whom I enjoyed traumatizing with the nonsensical spell_ , and I even gained a new apprentice." Said by Magnus to Louise as they waved their hands to Brimir. "It looks like this is a fine day to take a rest." Louise sighed. "Actually no. You still haven't gain the Aspectia Netherium, the book made for Nether Mages.", "Say what!? But I'm already the strongest nether mage in this world! What else is there to learn!?" Shouted by Louise. "I'll tell you what. The nether magic known as [World Door]. It is written in Aspectia Netherium on a temple on the elemental plane of Void, the fabled Space of Emptiness." Magnus said while having a smirk. "That place can't be reached normally, one must have [Light] in order to successfully traverse it." Magnus then opened a black portal. "Find the light in the shrine of that place. It is only the way to get out of there safely. This black portal is one way. The moment you stepped on this, it's the moment you need to be calm and focus. You need to not step on the darkness. Only step on ones with light. "Be warned, apprentice. The void magic in this plane is off the scale. If you cast a void magic it will be beyond your control and will lead to mana poisoning." Louise nodded and entered it. The elf girl, Tiffania, walked shortly and asked Magnus to know what is the nature of void and the elemental planes. Magnus sighed.

-Space of Emptiness-

Louise stepped on a floating rock that is glowing, she then saw numerous rocks' light going on and off. She then saw a rabbit hopping on a rock that goes off. The rabbit was hurt by the darkness before devoured by it. She gulped and watched her step on the rocks. She jumped off the rock and landed on a floating rock. She saw a giant rock made out of black material in front of her. A sphere of light hovered over it and was unharmed. Another one appeared from the direction of the other one and she went to the source of the spheres. She found a rock that is tall and has a hole that emits light. She remembered about the shrine of [Light] that Magnus said and reached it. The light passed through her and she begun to glow. She then stepped on the black material rock and the light protected her from the darkness, she saw the light is getting dim so she hurriedly go to the next platform. An orb of darkness appeared on the rock and chased her. She hurriedly went to a bright glowing platform and the orb vanished. She found a crystalline creature that emits light. "Are you here for the book?" The creature asked, Louise nodded. "Answer these questions three and I shall show you the path to the book." The creature then begin the question. "What is your name?", "Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.", "What is your quest?", "To seek the book of Aspectia Netherium.", "What… Is your favorite food?", "Cookberry pie." Louise twitched her eye after realizing how absurd the questions are. "I see that you answered my questions three. Now I shall show you the way." The creature begun to glow and images of a structure with a door made of darkness was seen on Louise's mind. "Find it, and the book will be yours. Beware, friend. The Denizen of the Devourer is guarding it. You must make your light 10x brighter and offer it to the guardian in order to get inside." Louise then went to a shrine nearby and get the light.

-Later-

After getting 10 [Light] from the shrines she then walk to the structure. A skeletal wraith appeared and showed its hand as if it wants a fare. Louise then gives the light to the wraith and it vanished causing the door of darkness to open. The book was in there. She then walked to it and opened it. Then information are flowing to her mind and caused her to black out.

-Later-

Louise awakens and opened a portal of green, [World Door]. She entered it and found herself on front of the target that Siesta was going to attacked before Magnus dispelled her [Quantum Bolt].

"You succeeded? Wow." Magnus and Siesta congratulated Louise.

-Many years later-

"So now you know [World Door]. What kind of world are we going to go now?" Magnus asked. "I don't know. Maybe elsewhere.", "I see. Then open it up, Louise. We'll be going to a new adventure to another world, and beyond!" A nostalgic portal of green opens. The master and his apprentices entered it. Many memories overflown the master as he realized that the adventure and the easing of his eternal boredom has now begun.

-Somewhere-

An orb of light appeared near a ruined tower that was supposed to go to the heavens. A pink-haired angel was seen nearby. The orb then begun to distort itself and now transformed into an imitation of the angel. A new story begins!

Chapter 20 ends...

* * *

-Elsewhere, many years later-

"In Media Res. We need you to take care of a certain paradox." Said by the white cloaked council elder. "Understood. Grand Elder." Reazil bowed and became blurred. Then the door flung open and a cyborg chicken appeared. "Bokbok bok!" The black cloaked elder then face-palmed. "This is what happens when we do chicken roulette."

The screen fades to black and the words "Fin~" is seen before it cracked and a hand made out of steel and blood appeared, it then begun to crack the whole screen. "1'm c0MI|/|G 4 u! TRE-E-E-EYTOR!" Glitchly shouted by a man with clockwork motif eyes of blue which begun to turn into red.


End file.
